


the room is getting colder now

by callunavulgari



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Loneliness, M/M, Quadrant Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strider's don't let a damn thing crack their poker face and you aren't gonna change that shit up now, not because you're fucking lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the room is getting colder now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a music meme. Song was [Parallel Worlds by Elliot Minor](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s3_ZReEaKbo).

You don't complain much, it just isn't in you to be the kid that complains about everything that none of you can help. You're a Strider. Strider's don't let a damn thing crack their poker face and you aren't gonna change that shit up now, not because you're fucking _lonely._ You can spin ill beats all by your lonesome, you don't need Rose to babysit you. She's too busy reading goth poetry with her new alien girlfriend and getting hammered to have time for you, anyway, and you totally don't care.  
  
You definitely don't care that Terezi ditched you to get all down with the clown, leaving your main form of socialization to be with the mayor of cantown. Not that you're dissing the mayor, because he's a fucking badass, but still. He aint exactly a talkative fellow and it's been ages since you've heard someone's voice other than yours on this creepy ass meteor. You spend your time rapping to yourself and feeling the clock inside your head tick-tock the days away.  
  
It isn't that you aren't used to being alone, you got enough of that with Bro. You're all up and prepared for this shit, so you don't sweat it.  
  
At first, anyway.  
  
It would be easier if the creepy juggalo didn't think it was hilarious to fuck with you. You've seen the asshole maybe once, but that doesn't mean you don't _hear_ him—doesn't mean you don't wake up in the middle of the night with your blood turned to ice because of the honks coming from your vents. It's more annoying than anything, you sure as fuck weren't there for him to go apeshit and kill half their party. Not your fault the bitches got KOed.  
  
(If you're honest with yourself, you do feel kind of guilty sometimes. Especially since you figure you're the one to introduce the faygo happy asshole to the shit that made him go crazy in the first place.  
  
You don't really let yourself think about it.)  
  
So yeah, creepy fucking meteor, creepy fucking clown and midway through year two of your journey, you're starting to feel the strain.  
  
Luckily enough, that's when you and Karkat start spouting shit at each other that isn't just "fuck off" and "go die."  
  
The kid isn't too bad, though you still can't handle him when you've got a headache. You're pretty sure you're giving the kid quadrant whiplash if the way he looks at you sometimes is any indication, but you don't care enough to straighten his head out. And well, you don't really know how you feel about General McShoutypants. He goes from an annoyance to a bro and back again, and you still don't know jack shit about their weird romance bullshit. You're mostly sure you don't want to bone him, but sometimes you aren't so sure. When he really gets going about something, it's kind of hot the way his eyes go all intense and junk, hands flailing, so damn enthusiastic about shit.  
  
He's pretty easy on the eyes too, and not just because you're all a bunch of hormonal teenagers on this asteroid and everyone else has pretty much paired up. The boy's got some junk in his trunk, that's for sure, and when the two of you occassionally spar, sometimes little you gets a little bit too interested—  
  
Okay, so maybe you kind of want to bone him, so that gets rid of two quadrants.  
  
(And you aren't suicidal enough to risk entering clown territory by even trying to go all diamonds with your best little bro, anyway.)  
  
Whatever, you've got a little over a year to figure shit out.


End file.
